psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lungfishopolis
is the Mental World of Linda the Hulking Lungfish. Story The level starts as Raz finds himself in what appears to be in the middle of a bustling metropolis which is inhabited by lungfish. As Raz makes his way through the city, he is spotted by a freedom fighter lungfish. He dies, due to Raz's voice, and another comes along and tells Raz about the broadcast tower that is broadcasting a mind controlling frequency that has taken over Lungfishopolis. He then instructs Raz to free his other comrades who help Raz reach the tower. During Raz's trip to the tower, the military tries to destroy him, but Raz stops them. When Raz reaches the tower, Kochamara appears and battles Raz. After Raz defeats him and reaches the top of the tower, Kochamara reappears and flies at Raz. Raz notices him and jumps out of the way and Kochamara destroys the tower. He then disappears and all of the citizens cheer for Goggalor. Trivia *This level is largely based on the 1954 film Godzilla. Furthermore, the music on the level is extremely similar to the music played in, when Godzilla rampages through Tokyo. *When the player returns to the level, the citizens tell Raz that they are moving to another city and that the city's going to be torn down, so it's perfectly fine for him to wreck the place. *If asked about a new plan, the pilot in the blimp says: "I have one. It's called: Turn Goggalor in for reward money.". *In Lungfishopolis, Razputin is considered a large creature. He's too heavy to use Levitation (when attempting to use it, he states "I don't think that's gonna work"), the PSI-Punch's astral fist is a monstrous claw instead, and the palm bomb attack shows feet (if upgraded) instead of a hands. *In this level, Raz gets pulled underwater when he lands in it two times instead of three like other levels. *This is the only mental world where the owner of the mind that contains it does not appear. Figments There are 113 figments on the level. * 1 on skyscraper left of start. * 3 before first prison. * 13 between prison and laser field. * 7 in prison behind laser field. * 8 at side section near the start. * 13 on approach to the dam. * 2 above blimp. * 1 on dam. * 18 in second city * 4 in bridge connection between second and third city. * 4 after bridge to the third city. * 13 in second city section on approach to tunnel. * 3 on tunnel approach to final city. * 1 on freighter near final city. * 10 in final city * 2 on freighters leading to boss area. Cobwebs # Near the pilot's prison. # On approach to the dam. # On dam, to the right. # On approach to tunnel. # After bridge Baggage * Purse is at the pilots prison. The tag is found on a building approaching the dam. * Duffelbag tag is at the pilot's prison, and the duffelbag is located in the side island near the start. * Hatbox and its tag on dam. * The steamer is found after the bridge, while its tag is in the second city. * The Suitcase is found on top of the building closest to the ships at the airplane area. The tag is located in the train track tunnel. Vaults * The tiny vault is located in the second prison. Upgrades * Ammo up * Astral projection depth Gallery Polis.png lungfishopolis.jpg psychonauts_levels2_05xlx1.jpg|dartagan Vs lungfishopolis concept Category:Mental Worlds Category:Locations